You can't fight faith
by meka18
Summary: This story about Louise finding her Boyfriend cheating on her for another woman. alone and sad she think to drink her problems away. can Feliciano help her feel better or will she drink the night away...I know sucky Summary this is an Role play off Omgle warmings inside its a Fem Germany X Italy
1. Chapter 1

**You Can't Fight Fate!**

**Summary - This story is about Louise finding her boyfriend cheating on her with another woman. Alone and sad, she hopes to drink her problems away. Can Feliciano help her feel better or will she drink the night away? I know the summary sucks but please give it a read. Warning: Fem Germany X Italy!**

**I wrote this story with another person on Omgle. I don't own this and if you're the person I was role playing with then please Pm me as I would really like to keep going on the other half of this. For now I'm posting this as I though it made a great story. I had to change a few things so it looks less like a story and more like a full role playing game. I don't own Hetalia and half of this story is now mine. I would put the other person's name on here as well but he or she never told me who they were.**

**Warning! There will be drinking, bad language etc., It's not quite a Lemon so a Lime?**

**A special thanks to my beta, Lady Histoire, for reading over this!**

Sitting at the bar, Louise wished she never fell in love with the bastard. She feels so used. It hurt to see him sleeping with another person. She didn't get a really good look at her as she was too busy screaming at him and then left their house, which they had gotten together, rather abruptly. She wished she had listened to her brother. They had gotten into a fight about the man and had stopped speaking to each other afterwards, that's how bad it had gotten. She missed her friends too and wanted nothing more than to see them again, she stopped seeing her them as she thought they would ruin what she had. She did everything for the man! She felt too proud to go back home to her brother, she couldn't bear to hear him say 'I told you so'. Now here she sat, alone at a bar, hoping to drink until she passed out or got cut off. She was willing to sleep with anyone just to have some company, to get the pain in her chest to go away. Then she felt someone near her and had the inkling that it was going to be a long night.

Feliciano was supposed to be meeting up with his brother for a night on the town, but as he looked at his phone, he wondered if it would actually happen. He was used to Lovino being late, but not an hour late! It wouldn't be fun going out alone, but he was already standing in front of the bar he was supposed to meet him at. One drink wouldn't kill him, in fact, he really wanted one. Feliciano needed a night with his brother. He had just been dumped. Perhaps that was why it hurt so much that his brother had stood him up. He tried to shrug it off with a smile and entered the bar. He went up to the bartender and ordered a simple drink, when he caught a glimpse at a familiar face. He paused for a moment before muttering, "Louise?"

When she heard her name, she picked her head up to look at who call her, she smile a little to see it was Feliciano. "Is that you...Feliciano?" She fully turned to him. "What...why are you here of all places? Have you been crying? What happened?"

Feliciano just smiled and tried to lie as best as he could. "Nah, nothing happened. I mean, I was supposed to hang out with my brother tonight, but I guess he had other plans. I thought that since I'm here, I could have one drink." He would rather avoid the topic of getting dumped. It was a sad event, and seeing Louise that night was happy turn of events for him. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Louise she knew when Feliciano was lying but having missed him so much she decided to just ignore it. "I'm nursing a wound. Do you remember the guy I was with before we stop being friends? He cheated on me for a... a whore! I gave up everything for him even my brother who I haven't talked to since about 3 week after I stop talking to you." She was so angry that it just pours all out to Feliciano and it wasn't stopping. "Then I stop talking to you guys. You and Kiku were the only friends I ever had and I cast you two away must hate me! "

Feliciano just stared at Louise as she explained her horrible experience. He was silent for a while, which even shocked himself. He always had a thing to say until now. The only thing he could utter was "I don't hate you. I can't hate you after being friends for so long." He looked away from her. "Actually, I was dumped," he admitted. "Not as bad as what you went through, but my heart's still broken. Perhaps meeting up again was fate? So we can help each other heal our broken hearts."

Louise just wanted to laugh at fate. It had a funny way of showing her what she really wanted. She slowly starts to blush a little by what he said about helping each other heal their hearts. Then she starts to feel angry at that girl who broke his heart. A sweet caring man like Feliciano, she just wanted to hurt her. She looked into his eyes then smiles. "Ja, maybe, why not go with the flow?" She is a little drunk but she happy as this made her more open to talk to him. She moves a little closer to him blushing all the while. "Let's drink together Feliciano. To us! We have broken hearts but at least we have each other in the end" She was holding up her third beer to him to tap his glass.

He really didn't notice her move closer towards him. Feliciano loved that she was willing to spend this evening together, even though it wasn't planned out. The drink Feliciano ordered finally made his way to him. He tapped his glass against Louise's beer. "To best friends!" he said as if nothing bad had happened that night. His heart was still hurting, but that was always the case with break-ups. She smiles at him and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Showily slip the rest of her beer and sliding the glass away whilst simultaneously order another one. She looked at Feliciano blushing softly. "Feliciano...how is my brother and Kiku?"

He lets her rest on his shoulder. He felt like she had gone through so much, that it was okay that she craved some comfort from him, even by physical touch. "They've been doing well," he said. "Whenever I talk to your brother, he won't stop wondering about how you're doing." He took a sip of his drink. "And Kiku is well; you can never seem to crack that mind of his."

Smiles softly, glad that her brother doesn't hate her. She tears up knowing they were so close to letting a man like her ex rip them apart. It made her feel like an ass to hurt him so much. "I can't go home. I don't want him to tell me 'I told you' so about my ex. He and Kiku have always been like that even when we were younger. He usually has a lot on his plate." She looked at her new beer then she starts to cry. "Gilbert's never going to forgive me if I go home tell him that I let my Ex take my virginity so that I could say with him a little longer. I was so scared of being alone it hurt. At one point, I thought he was going to hurt me. Do you think I am a whore to let that man have his way with me? "

Feliciano placed an arm around Louise and pulled her closer into a one-armed hug. "I don't think you are," he admitted, "because you're not." He shook his head. "It's so sad that a word like that is thrown around carelessly." With his other hand, he took another drink. "I always thought that word meant you slept with a lot of people and didn't care, yet you've only been with one." He tried to smile the best he could to try and make her feel a little bit better. "We're your friends. Gilbert is your brother. No matter what mistakes you've made, we'll always be there and we'll always love you."

As she listened to him she was so happy that he could speak so highly of her. She didn't realize she was doing till it was too late. She put down her beer and slowly moves closer and kisses him. She feels so close to him in that moment until she finally pulls back blushing with her heart was pound. Then she start to feel regret they both just broke up with to people they'd been dating and she might just ruin their friendship all over again. "Feli, I am so sorry"

It was as if it happened in the blink of an eye. The feeling of Louise's lips on his ran a jolt down his spine. His eyes widened, and his entire body heated up more than any alcohol could do. He didn't have time to respond before she pulled away and started apologizing. "It's okay," he assured her as he tried to pat her back. "You're just upset, and I'm trying to help and," he looked over at her drink, "you might have been drinking more than I thought you might have been."

She smiles at him thinking he's so pure. She had a feeling that he might have liked it, so she stared to act like she was drunk. He should off known better, that it takes a lot than that to get her drunk. She moved to hug and cuddles him. "I have to say Feliciano your lips are so softly and you are so handsome. May I kiss you again? I just want to feel it again." By this point she was almost on his lap, blushing really hard whilst cuddling on him.

He thought 'yep' he knew that she was drunk now. But it was such an odd transition. She seemed fine before she kissed him. "Listen, Louise," he said as he tried to nudge her away. "You're drunk. You may not mean this when you sober up. I can't do something as wrong as taking advantage of you like this." He smiled as sweetly as he could to show he wasn't trying to push her away completely. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

She kept acting drunk, trying not to laugh at his face. She look up at him with a sad expression "Where would I go Feli, I can't go back. I don't want to face gilbert both drunk and sad. I don't think he'd have the time for me. May I stay with you? Please, I don't want to be alone!" Feeling so happy that he was still the sweet boy she'd had a crush on in High school. She doesn't let go whilst she finishes up her 4th beer "Please take me home so the other men here don't have their way with me." She was starting to hate herself a little as she sounded like a slut but she wants to stay close to him for a little while longer. Feliciano didn't even hesitate to give her an answer. "Of course you can stay with me." He signaled the bartender over and paid for his drink, as well as Louise's. "You can stay at my house tonight, or for as long as you need. It's been a while since the guest room was used anyway."

She smiles up at him, kisses his cheek. "Oh thank you Feliciano, I don't know what I would do without you." She knew she have to playing the role of the drunk weak girl until she got to his house. So she tried to get up, all most fall backward. She reached up to him, hold on to him blushing, she almost on top with her face at the nape of his neck. "I am sorry! I must be drunk Feliciano." He saw her tumble over and quickly reached out to hold onto her tight so she wouldn't fall. "It's okay," he said with a slight laugh. "It happens to almost all of us. I might have gotten really drunk if I didn't see you though." He slowly started to walk out of the bar towards his house.

She holds on to him keeping up the charade that she's drunk. "I...if she hurt you again I would have hurt her. She doesn't deserve you at all you're a sweet man who has a lot to give. You make my heart beat so fast Feli. Do you know what you do to me?" She staying close to him cuddling and placing kisses on his neck "I wish we would have been together. I wish you were my first. I know you'd never hurt me."

He had a hard time determining if it was the alcohol or if it was speaking the truth. The fact that she was drunk right now made her too easy although the kisses to his neck didn't help. Thank goodness he lived close by. He just kept a hold of her so she wouldn't fall. "Louise, please. Not when you're like this."

She tried not to laugh; she might be a little drunk but not like how drunken act she was putting on. "Did you know how I felt even in high school? Feliciano, if you hadn't been dating that bitch, I would have told you how I feel sooner but you said you were in love with her. I didn't want to ruin your happiness. That's all that matters to me Feliciano." She holds him closer "I would drink a lot in high school, about 10 beers which would only get me tipsy." She realized she just ratted herself out about he she was not really drunk. She really hoped he didn't pick her up on that small slip

"Louise, please," he repeated. He wasn't going to talk to her like this. It wouldn't feel right. Finally, they made it back to his place. He quickly let them in and locked the door behind him. "You should sleep. Just follow me, and I'll show you the guest room."

She waits until the door was locked to drop the act. She can really show she not drunk, a little buzzed maybe, but that she still knew her own mind. She stands straight up and stares at him before dropping the drunken voice. She was going to do! She was going to show him how she really felt. Making their way up the stairs she spoke clearly to him. "Feliciano...none of it was a lie. What I said was true all of it." She spoke a little timed to see how he react to her not being drunk.

"Wait, what?" His words jumbled as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Weren't you just slurring your words and walking funny as if you were really drunk?" He took a step back. "I'm confused."

Walking up to him, she slowly pins him to the wall so he can't leave the spot. "Feli, I thought you knew me better than that. My drinking buddy is my brother who can drink a 48 pack without getting wasted. I am not a light weight. I had four beers at the bar before you came in. I acted like that because I was coming up the kiss. Trying to hide my feelings but I realized I'm still love with you Feliciano I, I can't lie any more. I know you might hate me for faking it and I am sorry for lying to you but I am not sorry for kissing you. You made me feel alive again. "She blushes hard still keeping eye contact with him. She felt so scared he might kick her out. She just wants one more kiss. She slowly moves in closer but doesn't go through with it as she knows she's just pushing her luck. "I really love you Feliciano Vargas."

He didn't know whether to feel scared or shocked at Louise's sudden actions. His breathing grew heavy as he listened to every word she said. He tried to figure out the right words. No, he didn't hate her. She was embarrassed by that kiss, so it was a good reason to cover it up. She was getting closer, but he wasn't sure if it was right to let her keep going, or move away. He did like her, but even if she wasn't drunk, it didn't feel right. He still felt like he'd be taking advantage of her.

She looked into his eyes "...Please say something to me Feliciano. Please, I just want you to know I love you. I'd never make you do anything you don't ever want to do." She looks at him knowing he thinks he is taken advantage of her but she feels she also feels the same. He was just dump by a girl the same day she was dump. Still have their face so close together, staring into his eyes makes blushing.

"I..I just don't know what I should say," he mumbled as he looked right in her eyes. "This is just a lot to take in, and to be told like this," Feliciano bit his lip. "I just really don't know what I should say."

"In high school you told me. If I can't think of the words then do it. Do what you want to say instead of using your words." she kisses him again, this time she waits for him to pull back allowing him room to do that if he wants to. Her hold body feels like it is on fire, her heart was beating so fast as she kissing the one man she was deeply in love with so long. The man she continually told to herself that doesn't love her in return. She has finally got him and she doesn't want to let go of him.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do at the moment. The right thing to do was pull away, right? Though it wasn't and he just let her kiss him until she was done but he could also kiss her back. Was that right of him? He did like Louise. He really did. He had feelings for her after graduation. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, which kept him from kissing back. If she wasn't drunk, she would be tipsy. But at the same time, she could be okay. He didn't want her to be sad anymore. He wanted her to be happy. With that in mind, he lightly kissed her back.

Her heart stop for a second, then she let everything go, feeling like she was cloud 9. All she'd ever wished for had come true. The one regret she has ever had was that Feli wasn't her first. She moves her lips softly on his whilst slowly moving her hands rubbing his back to hold him closer. Her blush was spreading all over her face and ears. If only it had been different. Perhaps then Feliciano would feel more relieved at their kiss. Though he did whatever it could to make her happy. He held her close to him by having his arms wrapped around her waist.

She was smiling ear to ear. Feliciano holding her was like a dream. She knew if she hadn't of had the taste of beer on her lips he would not be fully comfortable in doing anything. She pulls away smiling at him. She takes him by his hand and slowly walks to his bedroom. She opens the door whilst taking off her high heels. Even without the heels she is still a little taller but not as much she used to be. She pulls him into the bed cuddles with him "Would it be okay if we sleep in the same bed Feli. I wasn't lying when I said that I don't want to be alone right now. This is all that is going to happen. I promise you in the morning, when the alcohol is out of my system, we can talk more as I really do love you."

He was relieved that she wouldn't try to go too far with him tonight. He wouldn't have let her anyway. He was a man who felt like things needed to be done at the right time and such a romantic act, meant it had to be done at a romantic time. He didn't mind sharing a bed with her though as they used to do it when they were kids. "Of course," he said. "I'll be here for you."

She smiles brightly and cuddles into him like he was a big teddy bear. She look up at him, blushes hard, she speak timidly to him "Would you still be here when I wake up...so I can give you a morning kiss?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there when you wake up. You have my word." She starts to blush more. "I love you Feli." kisses his cheeks then his lips softly. She rests her head on his chest listing to his heartbeat. The sound made her feel so calm. His heart pounded wildly with each thing she did. "I love you too," he said weakly. He was just happy she felt better. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifts to sleep, her hold on him still firm as she was a little scare he would run away. He had am arm around her, which lightly touch her back as he fell asleep.

**Again, if you are the person that role played with me, then Pm me if you want to continue this story. This is my first story from the reboot. I hope you like it! Please leave a review and feel free to like this or even make it one of your favourites. Have a great day!**


	2. Author Note

**Another Author Note **

Now I am going to tell you guys I know you might not like this one bit. I am back now fully I try to write more stories I know I promise so much but you guys have to understand. Around the time I wrote some of this when I was really into Anime and I was at my peak. I let you know now at the time I had a bit of Drama I would not go into detail all I let you know he was a little controlling he would making me watch stuff I wasn't really into and try to shove anime's down my throat so I would lost interest into it.

I say it now and I am all better I am getting back into Bleach Naruto One piece and I got a few more stuff to tell you I love new anime's that kept me from being turn off anime. some like Hetalia, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, Hellsing. I come back and write my stores and Finish the ones that stated. I need time and I Beta I am looking for one now. I remembering a lot of people like Grimmjow and Ichigo love I need a betas to fix that one so I can continue the next one my last beta screw me over tell me she doesn't want to Beta because her boyfriend think I am...never mind that just please if you are a beta or know how to look for a beta please let me know I might be updating my Profile on here and on DA. I have a Tumbler now I am looking forward to redo everything and I hope you love my stories.

_**NOTE **_

**This will be on ever story I have done remember that! 3~**

**Meka-chan **


End file.
